narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakuragakure
Sakuragakure (桜隠れの里, Sakuragakure no Sato; The Village Hidden Amongst Cherry Blossoms) is the official ninja village of the newly formed Haru no Kuni (春の国, Land of Spring), a stark contrast to the former Hana no Kuni's village (花の国, Land of Flowers). Although it might have the same name, Haru's Sakuragakure isn't the exact same one as Hana's Sakuragakure. Instead, it is incorporated with several structures, style and people from it. Haru no Kuni's Sakuragakure is located in the place where the former Hogakure no Sato (火隠れの里, The Village Hidden Amongst Fire) was set in Honō no Kuni (炎の国, Land of Flames), being the creation of this Sakuragakure a way the rulers found after the unification of Haru no Kuni. Description The village itself is situated in a valley surrounded by volcanic mountains and with dense forests containing a large biodiversity, there is also several waterfalls that descend into the lands. The trees that often make up the forest, provide the maze of scenery towards the village and it makes it hard for invaders or travelers to venture through; the tree(s) themselves blossom into beautiful flowers that can be seen throughout the seasons. The village's abundance in water resources is unparalleled to the rest of Honō no Kuni's lands. Because of the volcanic terrain, the soil is extremely fertile in that area of the country, since it is a land that has a higher potential for a larger and diverse agriculture. Also, the cherry blossom trees are naturally abundant on the village, hence the name Sakuragakure. Another plant that also carries a very strong symbolism in the Land's culture is the Lotus flower, it blossoms on the waterfalls and is present in the name and crest of the most important clans in Honō no Kuni's history, the Great Clan Renjouji and the Royal Family, House Renge'en. Sakuragakure is subdivided into three Districts: District of Moon, District of Sun and District of Thunder. District of Sun is the northern most district, where most of the administrative buildings gather and that has access to the main gates; District of Moon is located to the south, the area is mainly where most residences are settled - including the Royal Palace. District of Thunder is the central district, where most of the commerce is usually located, it is also where the Gap of Great Lake, Acuity is found; it's a enormous underground lake that connects Haru's Sakuragakure to Hana's former Sakuragakure, and is home to a variety of Great Loch Ness Serpents. The city combines the style of old Sakuragakure's eastern buildings and Hogakure's exotic looking ones, creating an unique place for people to live in. The streets are broad and covered in cobblestone and is often surrounded by a wide variety of plant species. The cherry blossom trees are a common throughout the village, and the phenomenon of kurui-zaki (insane growth: phenomenon that happens when a tree blossoms out of season) is quite frequent on the place. This grants the view of the pinkish flowers during the whole year, regardless of the season. The agriculture fields that the farmers use is located just outside the village and down the mountain field path, in connection to the frontier of the rest of the country. The tricky and rough terrain made hard for more traditional plowing methods, however to make up for this, the farmers got quite skilled in the plantation in contour lines style. Land of Spring The Land of Spring is a country that was born after several war campaigns of Honō no Kuni (炎の国, Land of Flames) fighting over the countries that boarded it, and trying to expand it until they reached the coast on both sides; this was supposed be done under the banner of Honō no Tei Koku (炎の帝国, Empire of Flames). The countries added to the domain of Honō no Tei Koku by The Emperor and former General of Honō no Kuni, Kaiba Iwagarashi, were the Land of Flowers (花の国, Hana no Kuni), Land of Fruits (果実の国, Kaijitsu no Kuni) and Land of Oasis (オアシスの国, Ohajisu no Kuni). After the riot caused by Honō no Kuni's former princess, Ashura Renge'en, the Empire of Flames became the Land of Spring. The overthrown families of the Daimyo were stripped of the conquested lands that they once owned, leaving them fleeing for their lives. The events of the past are forever embedded in the residents of the country, however these days the country is a far cry of what it used to be in the past and the capital itself that is located within the confines of Sakuragakure has flourish since then. Land of Flames The Land of Flames was a country to the furthest southwestern region of the main continent and is one of the world's largest in territorial expansion. The land is covered by a large desert on the northern region, which is right near the frontiers to the Land of Oasis and the Land of Sands. The southern region of the country is immersed in rough volcanic mountains and very dense forests. This is the part where the former capital, Hogakure was located at one point. The Land of the Flames is also known as The Land of Gravity because in several areas around the country there are gravitational distortions and as The Land of Ice and Flames, because of the country's most prominent clans, Renge'en and Renjouji. After the cue organized by General Kaiba Iwagarashi, the country began a violent expansion to the northwest, incorporating the lands of Oasis, Fruits and Flowers into it's territory. Land of Flowers Marked by dense mountains with diverse wildlife and wide variety of flower types, Hana no Kuni (花の国, Land of Flowers) was known for being a touristic nation because of it's natural beauty, but unbeknownst to travelers, venturing into the wrong place could be disastrous. Amonsgt the forest in the Land of Flowers, there is one renown as the deadliest: Shimori Forest, a wretched place filled with poisonus and carnivorous plants, as well as insects that are as dangerous as they're beautiful. Home to the former Sakuragakure no Sato, the small country was often targeted by nukenins or other attacks of from the surrounding nations, causing several problems to the Daimyo, Seiya. The village was rebuilt twice: under the rule of Shodai Hanakage, Konami Haruno and Nidaime Hanakage, Keita Uzumaki, until it was destroyed by Yomi and Usotsuki when the Kage was missing in action. After the village was moved to Hogakure, Sandaime Hanakage Shion Renjouji became responsible for commanding the shinobi of the once great village. Land of Fruits Kaijitsu no Kuni (果実の国, Land of Fruits) is a small country of that is bathed by tropical weather all over a large part of it's territory, the Land of Fruits is a peaceful nation that takes agriculture as it's main activity. It's climate is pleasant and it does not have any solid foundation as a shinobi village. After it was incorporated in Honō no Tei Koku, it's economy became dependant of Honō no Kuni's, causing dramatic impoverishment of the population. The situation changed when it became part of Land of Spring, becoming once again a prosperous region. Land of Oasis Ohajisu no Kuni (オアシスの国, Land of Oasis) is a country which main economic activity was tourism, because of it's sole tropical aspect, wealthy families are know to work in the tourism business. The Land of Oasis was also very important in water trade with countries like the Land of Sands and Land of Wind. After it was taken by Honō no Tei Koku, the shinobi violence against the several local riots scared away any tourists that sought peace in the tropical refuge. History As the first great ninja countries began their attempts to obtain power, one great country emerged out of the peace agreement between two rival ninja clans. No, it's not the Land of Fire, but the Land of Flames, that for generations was ruled by the Royal House Renge'en. Under the rule of Shakka Renge'en, the country was facing difficult times. The King's hand was heavy on taxes, and a few conflicts with bandits and law enforcement were being severely handled by outside sources. His reputation as the Blood King, was renown for his lack of apathy and empathy, even forcing his own people to commit violence and merciless acts. Although he was violent man and in general, a power hungry person, he was sure to keep the country out of war, because he knew how exaustive it would be for the people and his own economy. The man eventually married someone equally as disturbed as him and had two children: Ashura and Yakusa, claiming Yakusa as his heir, despite the people' love for Ashura. After a coupe was executed by Kaiba Iwagarashi that led to the event called The Red Night. In the end, the King, the Queen and the Prince were brutally murdered and beheaded. Their heads along with the Honokage's and his Prime Minister's were placed at spikes at the top of the Royal Palace's walls for all of the citzens to see. Only the Princess escaped the dreadful fate of the Royal Family with the help of her tutor, Danzetsu, and fled to Konohagakure, where she kept at for 5 years. During this time, Kaiba Iwagarashi took the role of ruler of the Land of Flames and began a war campaign against the three countries that bordered it to the north: Land of Oasis, Land of Fruits and Land of Flowers. Amongst these three, only Land of Flowers had a Shinobi village and minimum defense, however, that one was completely shattered after Yomi and Mayu' attack in the absence of Shodai Hanakage, Konami Haruno. That easened the conquest to the southern country, that unified the four nations under the single banner of Empire of the Flames. The war campaign took it's toll on people: increasing the inflation, the closure of diplomatic signs with neighboor countries meant a deep blow on the inner commerce of the nation, able shinobi dying on war and diseases spreading because of the lack of medics. Because of that, after escaping an unsucessful murder attempt, Ashura Renge'en returned to the country along with Danzetsu, Reiju and Shion Renjouji and a ronin, Nanashi Hyūga, leader of Apex Organization, that would in the future become the group known as Occuria, the Guardians of Spring. The group was greeted by a suffering and starving people and a few rebellious members of the shinobi forces of Hogakure and Sakuragakure. After a long conversation to keep the small group into the situation, Ashura and Shion stepped foward to lead the rebel forces. They started their work from gathering civillians underneath the gaze of Empire loyalists to join their cause and soon the rebel army was formed, just waiting for the last assault on the Capitol. That came under Ashura's plan to infiltrate the palace with Shion and assassinate the Emperor straight foward, to prevent as much bloodshed as possible and the immediate surrender of the Imperial Army. The plan backfired because Shion's mother, Reiju, betrayed them and warned Kaiba of their identities. While the military forces clashed against each other in the streets, Ashura took Kaiba on one on one battle at the balcony of the Throne room while Shion rushed to lead the Shinobi forces. In the end, they were victorious, and the event became known as The Ice and Fire Riot. After the Riot, Hogakure was crumbling, and in a gesture of respect for the assistance of the shinobi of former Sakuragakure, the city was rebuilt inspired on the old Shinobi Village of the Land of Flowers and took it's name. The ruins of old Sakuragakure are still under the country's control. Another decision was to abolish the name Empire of the Flames, that had caused so much dread and pain, and take another entirely new, Land of Spring, in hope it would become a sign of prosperity and peace. Ashura took the place as Queen of the Land of Spring and Shion took the role of Sandaime Hanakage, respecting the line of the Shadows from Sakuragakure instead of Hogakure. The village preserved Hogakure's tradition of keeping the Royal Palace within the village, in case the Royal Family required shinobi protection. Shion left the role a few months after the unification. Current Situation The Land of Spring is still a new country, still trying to get over the aftermats of war. The official alliance it has is with the Nōgyōrigakure no Satō. The Occuria, led by Nanashi, work as the Queen's personal Army. The nobles are composed of the former Daimyōs of the conquested countries, a few members of Land of Flames' former noblity and a few others the Queen deems worthy of the title. The Shinobi follow the Kage line of former Sakuragakure, which is the following one, being Shion the first Hanakage of Haru no Kuni: Shodaime Hanakage: Konami Haruno Nidaime Hanakage: Keita Uzumaki Sandaime Hanakage: Shion Renjouji Yondaime Hanakage: Akira Yamanaka Prominent Clans/Organizations Clans Land of Spring is home of a few Shinobi clans: -Renge'en Clan -Renjouji Clan -Ukisora Clan -Mirai Clan -Sakurai Clan Organizations -The Royal Family The Royal Family of Haru no Kuni is house Renge'en, which is only composed of Queen Ashura. -The Noble Council The nobles of Haru are composed by the overthrown Daimyos of Land of Flowers, Land of Fruits and Land of Oasis, the remaining nobility of Honō no Kuni and a few others the Queen finds worthy of the title. -The Shinobi Led by Yondaime Hanakage Akira Yamanaka, the shinobi of Haru no Kuni are a mix between the former shinobi of Sakuragakure – under Hana no Kuni's influence – and Hogakure. -Occuria Organization Led by General Nekomaru and formerly known as Apex, founded by Nanashi, Occuria is the Elite organization under direct control of the Queen. They are holders of the Title of Guardians of the Spring and the Royal Army. Another name for the group in Sakuragakure is Joō no Guntai (女王軍). -The ANBU Led by Mitarashi Anko, these are the most skilled amongst the shinobi ranks of Sakuragakure. They respond only to the Hanakage. -The Loch Ness Beasts Mysterious creatures of Lake Acuity. Very little is known about them. -The Jyo Islands Mayan Order The monks of the Jyo Islands, mysterious religious figures and workshippers of Maya, the Rabbit Goddess. They are adept of an interesting style of taijutsu. -Sakuragakure Medic Ninjas The medical team. All medics in the village get shinobi trainning, to increase their chances of survival in a fight should their group be attacked. -Masters of Seals Guardians of Secrets and Wisemen of Sakuragakure, the Masters of Seals are the fuinjutsu experts of the Kingdom. Trivia -Sakuragakure is tenderly referred by it's citzens as "Land of Booze", because of the fine sake the villagers produce. -Renge'en clan is believed to descend from the Ōtsutsuki Clan. -The most widespread Religion is the Mayan one, the cult of a deity that is known as The Rabbit Goddess. Scholars believe it's a variation of the Kaguyan cult. The Mayan cult has a sanctuary to the southeast of the country, in the Jyō Islands. The priests are trained in an unique form of Taijutsu that is able to dispell chakra based attacks and exorcism abilities. -Land of Fruit's soil is so fertile that nearly any type of plant can grow there. -The new village, due to cultural assimilation, incorporated a few elements of folklore of the other countries in it's own. One of the tales speaks of a majestic serpentine beast that lived beneath Lake Acuity for hundreds of years and was involved in the construction of first Sakuragakure, along with Haruno Clan. The locals from the former village claim that a young female wanderer was the first person ever known to be able to summon those creatures. A couple years later, Nanashi is also seem as able to summon them. It's believed that the woman was the daughter of Hana no Kuni's former Daimyō Seiya, Kaede Uchiha. -Despite it's pacifist approach, Haru no Kuni is one of the largest countries in territorial extension. Category:Villages